log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
D.D.D
D.D.D is a powerful guild in Elder Tale. It is the largest battle guild in Akihabara and has more than 1,500 members, including many who are level 90.「アキバの街で最大手の戦闘系ギルドや。メンバーは１５００人を越えてる...」 Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 3 It is led by guildmaster "Berserker" Krusty. After Krusty's disappearance and the infeasibility of maintaining such a large organization without the digital communication of the real world, the remaining leaders of D.D.D decided to split the guild up into several smaller guilds that form a guild union; each guild has the name "D3" in front of it. Overview History D.D.D was formed when Krusty, out of curiosity, decided to see if he could create a guild structure more efficient than purely game methods by introducing a website dedicated to the guild that would allow for better planning and communication.Log Horizon light novel: Volume 7 The origin of the guild's name was Krusty randomly hitting his keyboard and hitting the letter D. However, because naming a guild with just one letter isn't allowed, he settled for D.D.D. Alongside Krusty, D.D.D is under the joint leadership of three leaders known as the , who each lead one of the guild's three divisions. (One of the three, Kushiyatama, left to form her own guild after the Catastrophe due to being separated from them.) The guild is organized in a way that each division can be autonomous and can operate in the event of Krusty's absence. This battle guild was famous for clearing Oracle's Tower some time long before the Catastrophe, which people from other servers thought would be impossible for Japanese players.Log Horizon Anime, Episode 6 Although they consider raiding serious business and organize under a strict military-like structure (complete with official uniform), it does not discriminate against low-level players and is open to everyone. Due to this, they are seen in a better light than the Black Sword Knights. After the Catastrophe, D.D.D began absorbing smaller guilds to increase its power, whereas guilds like its rival, the Black Sword Knights, imposed stricter membership requirements. After the Catastrophe Three months after Krusty's disappearance the guild began losing members. The loss of their charismatic and famous guild master dealt a serious blow to their capabilities. Other guilds, especially Honesty, absorbed these losses into their own ranks. In the events of volume 12, Rieze and Takayama Misa have decided that it is too difficult to manage the guild, whose structure revolved around the usage of internet communication, even with a significant drop in membership. To manage its remaining members more efficiently, the guild decides to disband into multiple guilds for financial independence while remaining connected in partnership as a guild union. Collectively, the guilds are known as the D3-Hub. Strength Using details from the game era based on community matching for large-scale battles, aside from putting you with more people, the guild teaches beginners how to deal with large-scale battles. The organization is, the 1st–3rd Raid Divisions (containing 480 members), general Raid General (3 members in total) lead the raid division (Legion ×4). Legion Leaders (12 members in total) lead Legions (108 including reserve), Raid Chiefs (60 members in total) leads a Full Raid of 24 members. In addition the Vice-president(which is a vacant position at the moment), has the 0th Raid Division of Legion ×1 (containing 110 spare members). Even in case of Krusty's absence, each Raid can get organized and do their own thing. D.D.D had a website for their headquarters, and activities were done with voice chat. This arrangement allowed Krusty to arrange force divisions, regular staff conferences, and raids. To Krusty, it was interesting to make D.D.D an "autonomous organization that acts without permission by section and produces results," although the guild steadily expanded after the Catastrophe, his curiosity was satisfied; he's embarrassed to admit that it's also tedious. Members Trivia *All of the D.D.D. members introduced, aside from Krusty and Takayama Misa, came from a Log Horizon fan fiction work called [http://ncode.syosetu.com/n2271w/ D.D.D. Diaries], which Mamare approved of. Kushi Yamata and Yaezakura came from another fan fic, [http://ncode.syosetu.com/n3210u/ In a Remote Town]. *The name "Drei Klauen" is German for "Three Claws," related to the three crows in German folklore. The symbol of three crows also exists in Japanese culture, though in a slightly different context. References Navigation Category:Guilds Category:Article stubs